


【mob黎】一个段子

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 就随便抹布一下，是个小片段，放着存档的。
Kudos: 3





	【mob黎】一个段子

**Author's Note:**

> 是cunt boy，抹布嘛语言什么的都很过激的，好孩子别看啊  
有一点失禁和潮吹的形容，不过也不是很重要

檀黎斗浑身都痛，两条胳膊刚从一个别扭反转的姿势里解放出来，他无意识喘着气，迟钝到没能意识到这是片刻的安宁。  
  
有人掰开他的两条腿，这已经不知道是今天的第几个男人了。  
  
腿根被牵出一阵酸麻，拉扯间有大股大股的黏液从中间的肉缝里往外涌。  
  
那人一下子捅进来，“噗”的一声，于是有更多半透明的浊液被挤出来。他四处戳弄了一圈，然后将唾液啐在黎斗的身上。  
  
“靠，好松啊。”他一边骂着一边又捅了几下。  
  
“被操烂了吧，刚刚我弄的时候还挺紧的，爽得不得了。”几米开外有个男子叼着烟，不无炫耀地说。  
  
不是每个人都在交合之后离开，像他这样留下来的人也不在少数。他们三三两两地聚在周围，像观赏动物园的动物一样观赏着檀黎斗。  
  
黎斗身上的男人像是想要发泄这来晚的气愤，更用力地抽动起来。连结处不断发出噗呲噗呲的水声，有肉眼可见的水沫飞散出来。  
  
檀黎斗双目失神，被操了一天他整个人都要散了，下体也几乎麻痹，里里外外都肿起来，每一下抽动带来的不是快感，而是一缕缕的疼痛。  
  
那人看他面无表情目光涣散，毫无反应的样子，只觉得自己像在奸尸。他用两指捏住那肿大到不自然的肉唇的其中一边，那肉瓣上各种黏液混着，湿滑得差点捏不住。他用指腹摩挲着，指尖又时不时地往肉洞里挤进去，如此檀黎斗也只是气若游丝地哼了一声。  
  
周围似乎有讥笑的声音，这下他更是认为面上无光，怒火瞬间就燃起来，“装什么贞洁烈妇啊！”他一下子捉住洞前那颗同样红肿的阴蒂，使劲掐弄起来。  
  
剧痛之后还是有快感一阵阵漫上来，檀黎斗不自主地弓起身体，想叫却被嘴里残存的精液呛到。  
  
“哦？这不是还有感觉嘛，里面也吸上来了！”他又开始了新一轮的抽插，同时更用力地用指甲去掐黎斗的阴蒂和乳头。  
  
檀黎斗还在咳，有白浊从鼻腔里喷出来，不过他原本就满头满脸的精液了，倒也看不出有什么差别。他痛得不行，可在痛的表皮下，快感也在悄悄翻涌着。  
  
“你下手轻点，弄死了就没得玩了。”周围似乎有人这么说。  
  
伏在他身上的男子笑了一笑，“我这么弄，他反倒吸得很紧，还流这么多水出来，你看看……”  
  
他松开掐紧了那颗肉粒的手，按着黎斗的两条腿拼命向两边岔开，以此向周围人展示他们交合的地方。  
  
檀黎斗像个被掰到极限的圆规，他充血的阴道被摩擦得越发疼痛，可是刚刚被放过的阴蒂却有快感一丝丝地往上钻。这两者在黎斗不知道高潮了多少次的身体里横冲直撞，终于在痉挛中寻到了出路。他两眼一黑，在登顶的同时昏死过去。  
  
而在他晕过去以后，下身便有两道水柱——透明的和淡黄的，如涓涓细流一般喷洒出来。  



End file.
